Para Para Crazy
by Sacred Refrain
Summary: Boredom........ this fic is created out of boredom..... beware.... revies are nice... flames are welcome too...
1. Default Chapter

Para Para Crazy This is created due to boredom and I played Para Para today.  
  
  
  
Mirona: (holds a sign) SR doesn't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
SR: Yep I don't. And I HAD COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS MEANS I'M BEING EVIL!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
All Yamis: (try to run away. but TG summoned one of her characters from her story "Of entities and impossibilities" and caught them)  
  
TG: Let's go to the arcade!  
  
Chibi Washu: I miss King of Fighters 2001.  
  
Seven Poison: Me too..  
  
Crystal Althelia: I miss watching SR doing Para Para!  
  
SR: I miss playing Para Para.  
  
Ryou: You play Para Para too?!?!?!?!  
  
SR: Yep! ^^  
  
Ryou: Me too!!!... My Yami hates it though...  
  
Y. Bakura: It makes people look stupid dancing in public.  
  
SR: (Surrounded by flames) Are you INSULTING Para Para?  
  
Y. Bakura: (gulp) maybe.  
  
Yami: THAT was not a good answer.  
  
SR: Then I challenge you Yamis for a game of Para Para dansu!  
  
Yamis: (gulp)  
  
TG: I'll be the judge!!!!!  
  
CW: I'll pick the songs!!!  
  
SP: I'll be playing King of Fighters. CA: I'll be the audience!  
  
All YGO Cast: us too!!  
  
SR: Let the Match Begin!!!  
  
CW: (clear his voice) Welcome ladies and gents for our once in a life time Yami vs. authoress Para Para contest! I'll be your host for this show!  
  
Seto: I'll be the co-host. Today we'll be using my company's new system for the new dance revolution! Today our challengers are: Yami, Y. Bakura, Ryou, Tea, and SR. Let the games begin!  
  
Anzu: Kaiba, why are you being the co-host? This isn't you.  
  
Seto: (turns around to reveal a time bomb taped to his back)  
  
Everyone: (backs away from Seto)  
  
SR: ^^  
  
CW: First up we have our Former Pharaoh and the King of Games! Yami!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Do I have to do this????  
  
TG: yes.  
  
Yami: T_T  
  
CW: Yami. your songs would be Night of Fire, My sweet Banana, Boom Boom Fire, and 100.  
  
Seto: Are you ready???  
  
Yami: No..  
  
Seto: too bad. Begin!  
  
(Night of Fire music begins. A hologram of a female appeared. Yami tried his best to follow her. but failed terribly because half way through the song, the computer stopped)  
  
Computer: You failed.  
  
Yami: I told you I can't do this!  
  
Yugi: (smiles innocently) Joey: Ha! Dancing Yamis! (gets hit by the yamis)  
  
Seto: Next! Yami Bakura!  
  
Y. Bakura: (growl)  
  
CW: your songs are the following: Tora Tora Tora, Playing with Numbers, Stay and remember me. Begin!  
  
(Music starts, surprisingly, Bakura got an average of a C-, and successfully passed all four songs..)  
  
Y. Bakura: Thank you Aibou for dancing these songs before!  
  
Ryou: Err.. You're Welcome?  
  
SR: This is created out of boredom!!!! Pease review! Flames are welcome. Also, my Magic Knight Yu-Gi-Oh is delayed due to that stupid computer crash which made me lost all my chapters. now I have to retype them... Stupid computer.... Please read and revive. And also tell me if I should continue. 


	2. continue

Para Para crazy  
  
More dancing.. Mirona: (holding up a sign) SR doesn't own yu-gi-oh and para para paradise..  
  
CW: Next is Ryou!  
  
Ryou: ^^  
  
CW: Your songs will be: Mikado, Burning desire, kingdom of rock, and Money go.  
  
Anzu: Hey I wanted Money go!  
  
CW: Who's picking the songs?????  
  
Anzu: you..  
  
CW: (smiles innocently)  
  
Seto: Ryou, can u beat your Yami????  
  
Ryou: Yep! I played those songs before.  
  
Seto: Then begin!  
  
(Ryou passed all four songs with flying colours. but only an average of B.)  
  
Ryou: I was hoping to get a better mark. (sigh)  
  
SR: It's ok..  
  
CW: Next! Tea!!!!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan: Go Tea!  
  
Tea: I'll do my best!  
  
CW: Your songs are: 100, Night of Fire, Déjà vu, and Anniversary  
  
Anzu: Hey, 100 and Night of fire were Yami's!  
  
CW: He didn't finish the songs though.. Right???? (smirk)  
  
Seto: Ready and go!  
  
(Tea, being a dancer, did quite good and got an average of a B, but higher than Ryou's mark.)  
  
Tea: Do I rock or not?  
  
SR: (whispers) not..  
  
CW: Last but not lest, the authoress, SR!  
  
SR: Bring it on! I can take whatever you throw at me!  
  
CW: You songs are: One night in Arabia, Romeo and Juliet, Yesterday and Number one!  
  
Seto: Are you ready?  
  
SR: I'm always ready.  
  
Seto: Begin!  
  
Music: I just can say salaam....  
  
SR: WAIT!  
  
Seto: What now?  
  
SR: In real Para Para paradise, you have the option of choosing whether you want the hologram or the arrows there, I demand you to delete the arrows!  
  
All: o0  
  
SR: Is not like I've never done it before.  
  
Seto: ok.. (type something on the computer that is connected to the machine) Done. Ready now?  
  
SR: You betcha!  
  
Seto: Begin!  
  
(SR: I did memorize all the dance moves..)  
  
(SR dance through the music, with no arrows to guide her. Having the average mark of an A)  
  
(SR; This DID happened. only yesterday)  
  
SR: Ha!  
  
Yamis: Why are authoress so annoying....  
  
SR: I heard that!  
  
Yamis: EEP!  
  
CW: the winner is. SR!  
  
SR: Yay!!!!!  
  
All audience: Go SR!  
  
SR: I'm in the mood of seeing more dancing yamis. (smirk)  
  
Yami: What?!  
  
Yami Bakura: Wasn't that enough?  
  
SR: (thought for a moment) No.  
  
Sr: Thanks for the review. If anyone knows anymore Para Para dance, please tell me. since I can only access to Para Para Paradise 2nd Edition.. Oh well. More dancing Yamis if I get more reviews. Maybe not just only Para Para, even hip hop, ballroom dance, or maybe even ballad! You name it.. I'll spice it up with stuff.  
  
TG: We can even have characters from my story in this too! It would be funny to see Solinde dance.  
  
Solinde: I heard that TG!  
  
SP: And I heard that too!  
  
TG: I only based a character on you, it's not like you're gonna be dancing.  
  
SR: Look, It's the opera Aida by Verdi! (smirk) How about a Yu-gi-oh opera?  
  
TG: All those music history stuff really got into your head..  
  
SR: But wouldn't it be funny to see Yami dressed up and singing in a really high voice? Beside, while I still have those story lines fresh in my head, it would be a waste to if I don't use it!  
  
CW: Why not a Yu-gi-oh Ballad too?  
  
SR: Now we're talking... Tight pants.... o0  
  
CA: Bad images.. Of the Yamis in those tights..  
  
SR: Please R&R! Flames are also welcome too. If you are also some music freak like I am who knows of operas and stuff, send in the name of the opera, or ballad with the composer's name that you want to see the YGO cast in by either e-mail or in reviews. Bye! 


End file.
